


Together

by detective_prince



Series: Downpour [4]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Happy Birthday L, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_prince/pseuds/detective_prince
Summary: Light and L celebrate L's birthday alone together. It's just as nice as they would have hoped.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vbnorsr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbnorsr/gifts).



> It's 11:35 where I am, so technically this is on time.

Light has to say, he hasn’t lost his touch after all these years. He managed to rather subtly switch out a bowl of gummy candy for some melatonin gummies while they were talking back on the facts of a recent case. It’s good that Light is well aware of L’s weakness for strawberries, it makes him question it a little bit less. L had already been up for about ninety-five hours, all he needed was a little coaxing to try to sleep. And at least a quarter of a bottle of melatonin. But it wasn’t like L naturally produced it anymore, so there was no harm in letting him eat it like candy. Quite honestly, Light would have done the same if he had less self control.

But it gives Light more than enough to get what he needs done. After staying awake for so long, L sleeps like a tank, there’s little chance of disturbing him even if Light wants to. So, he plans accordingly, letting L pass out midday so that he doesn't sleep through the entirety of his birthday. This is an opportune time for him to get some last minute shopping done and pick up perishables while L has no chance of prying. His detective is brilliant and the day is less fun if he knows everything from the get go. He spends most of his day outside of their apartment, nearly collapsing onto their bed and passing out long before his usual bedtime. But everything is done and he can rest easily for the night.

When morning comes, Light gets right to work. He makes sure everything is in order, gifts wrapped and tucked away, cakes stocked up, meals made, making sure Watari knew he wasn’t to intrude. It’s a day for the two of them, he’d like to leave it that way unless L chooses otherwise. Light doesn’t voice his opinion on the matter, but he believes he’s taken better care of L in these past few years than Watari has in the entirety of L’s life. Because, he supposes, he’s merely encouraging L to do what’s best for himself and hopes with a little pleading L will follow suit. L, stubborn as he is, often caves to Light’s requests.

-

It’s around noon when Light finds himself ready to raise L from the depths of slumber. He likes to think he knows his lover inside and out, they’ve been this song and dance for a few years now. So, when he sets down a tray of cake and freshly brewed coffee (which was only slightly more coffee than sugar), he doesn't expect to wait long for L to rouse.

He's right.

It takes a few good minutes, but he groans and rubs at his eyes. They're a little less sunken in than usual, sleep has that effect on him, but his hair is far messier. Light just watches him for a moment as he stretches out. It's been about twenty-four hours since he was last awake, Light is almost sure he’ll hear about lost time later. 

L’s eyes drift to the end table where the tray sits then to Light on the bed. For a moment, he's quiet and he brushes his thumb over his lower lip. “Light, please tell me you didn’t make this cake yourself. It’s my birthday, I’d rather avoid a trip to the ER.”

Light rolls his eyes, leaning over to kiss L on the cheek. “Look at the quality of the cake, then look at who you’re talking to, L.”

L picks up the fork on the tray. “A fair point.” Light’s handiwork was.. pitiful at best. The icing was rarely smooth, they rarely looked edible, and they were usually too bland. And if the cake did  _ look _ good, something else would be horribly horribly wrong. While L appreciated the sentiment of Light wanting to bake for him… he'd rather live to see another day. 

Nonetheless, he digs in, sighing contently. Yes, the food was safe. Light likely hadn't touched it aside from putting it on the tray. All is still good in the world. “Is this--?”

“From the bakery you love downtown?” Light smiles smugly, very proud of how far out of his way he’d gone for L, “Naturally I can only get the best for you on your special day.”

While L had never really been one for birthday’s, he certainly didn't mind that Light seemed to care so much. It’s nice to be pampered, even if Light is always trying his damnedest to keep L happy. He appreciates it more than words can convey. And he makes sure he pays Light back in kind when he can. It's nice to feel loved. He's not sure he'd ever  _ known  _ love before Light, but it was worth the wait. 

“Have you planned anything this year?” His hand finds Light’s and he grips it tightly. Sometimes it just doesn't feel like he's real. Feeling Light gently squeeze his hand back is always an assurance everything is okay. That he's allowed to be happy. 

“Mh. Not today.” The weather didn't look like it'd hold up for some of the things Light had in mind when planning. “Figured we’d just take an easy day at home. It's been a while. Or we could go shopping? It's been awhile since we've done that too.”

L glances towards their bedroom window. The clouds are gray and the sky overcast, he’s hopeful that it’ll rain, but otherwise isn’t too thrilled at the idea of leaving the apartment. “I'd rather stay in. Could we shop tomorrow?”

“If my love commands it,” Light lifts L’s hand to press a gentle kiss to it, “then I’d be happy to oblige.”

L rolls his eyes, “Very sweet. But a yes would have also sufficed.”

“And where's the fun in that?” Light grins, “Today out of all days you deserve to be treated like the king you are.”

“You flatter me to no end,” He presses a quick kiss to Light’s lips, “Though, are you sure you don’t have another trick up your sleeves. Usually your plans are far more grandiose than this.”

Light steals another kiss, “No, I figured this year could be something simple. But I can arrange for something larger than life should my--”

“No, no, a quiet day is fine.” He cards a hand through Light’s hair with the intention of messing it up. There’s no need for him to be perfect, not today. Besides, L has always found that Light is at his most perfect when he’s not trying so hard to be what everyone expects of him. Over the years, Light has loosened up, and L has been proud, but he hopes that soon enough Light can look to overcome the need for such a grand facade.

When L finishes his coffee, they migrate to their living room, carting along all of the blankets from their bedroom along with them. It’s chilly in the apartment, but Light figures that really won’t matter much in the end. They snuggle up together on the couch, buried beneath the fortress of warm blankets with the television on. They flicker between channels throughout the day, unable to really settle on one thing. Light lingers a little too long on the soap operas and L doesn’t hesitate for a moment to tease and fluster him. Naturally, it ends the only way it possibly can. Light denying an unironic interest in television made to entertain middle-aged housewives and L pointing out every little detail that implied interest as well as evidence of longtime viewership. In the end, they laugh and flick through other channels.

Light is half asleep on L’s shoulder when he notices the rain drizzling outside. With a soft groan, he unwraps himself from their blanket cocoon and trudges to their bathroom, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Mindless television has that tiring effect on him, he supposes. But what comes next is bound to be an unfortunate jolt to his system. He dreads it, but knows how much L will appreciate this. 

And that will make everything worth it.

He throws open the door to their joint bathroom, grabbing the shower caddy they used for such occasions. Light grabs his own things first, the thing that defines them most clearly are that they’re all imported from France with floral scents. In a way, he knows it’s pretentious, they don’t live that far from a store that sells equally nice products for far less. And yet, here he crouches, scorning a bottle of _Pantene_ as he goes to grab L’s shampoo. A reminder to restock his supply of shampoo so he doesn’t have to go back to  _ Pantene _ .

He grabs L’s shampoo bottle and just stares at it with a wide grin. It’s a bottle of _ L'oreal Kids: Very Berry Strawberry _ shampoo and it reminds him of how much he adores L. He was more than content to go to target and just get the first two-in-one shampoo and conditioner that appealed to his nose while Light  _ unreasonably _ scorns most of the hair and beauty products within the store. Though, that isn’t to say he scorns  _ all  _ of them. His eyes wander to the seldom used Apple  _ L’oreal Kids _ shampoo and rubs at his eyes. He remembered the day L gave it to him, there were more tears than he’d like to admit involved. It was sweet, despite Light’s pretentious tastes, he’d just been delighted that L bought it for him during one of the times his shampoo was on back-order. 

The moving part, Light figures, is that L remembered that apples were his favorite fruit. Or that he’d apologized for not being able to find any rose products. Or that L had noticed all of the subtle hints that Light hated using the  _ Pantene _ products. Or maybe even that L had gotten him shampoo  _ and _ conditioner instead of a two-in-one. Light viciously wipes away the tears forming in his eyes. He shouldn’t be crying over a shampoo bottle. But he’s coming close to it.

“Light?” L calls, noting that Light has been gone a while with no explanation. It wasn’t like him at all.

“Sorry, sorry. Give me a sec.” He checks over everything he’s put in their shower caddy and grabs some towels. They’ll have to make use of the stairwell to dry off, but he supposes it’s better than dripping all the way down the stairs and into their home. He stretches and pulls his shirt off, letting it drop to the ground. He grabs his bathrobe and secures the belt around his waist before shucking off his sweatpants.

He throws the door open and L grins at the sight of him, not hesitating a moment to strip down to his boxers. Light is very grateful that they were very particular about living somewhere with direct roof access. He always is when it comes to this. With their supplies in Light’s hands and across his arms, they trek up to the roof.

Light kneels down to set their towels on a small bench he had bought for these excursions. Though, L has already sprinted out into the rainwater. Light laughs, shrugging his robe off and setting it on the bench and snatching up the shower caddy. He pushes open the door, cold drops running over his wrist,. Instinctively, he pulls his hand back, hissing a curse. Despite always expecting it to be cold, Light quite finds himself prepared enough for this. Ugh. But, he knows L will be happier if he grins and bears it. Next time, he’ll complain. But today is special, so, today L gets compliance. Light grits his teeth and steps out into the rain, shuddering as it engulfs him. He sets it under one of the drier parts of the roof, beneath a small ledge. 

He stares at L with soft eyes and an equally soft smile. He’s simply existing, head tilted skyward as he lets the rain wash over him. They’re both already drenched, but L makes it work in his own way. Light adores nothing more than seeing him like this in his element. It makes his heart flutter in the way it did all those years ago when they first met. He loves this man more than life itself.

L has become his life. His other half. 

Light shakes his head to clear the thought. He may not complain today, but he does want to do what he can to hurry the process along a bit. Light would rather they didn’t get sick, that would interfere with their concentration and ability to work in the future. Considering that together they made up the world’s four greatest detectives, that really wouldn’t do well in the long run. He pops open the cap to L’s shampoo and pours some in his hand. He approaches slowly, kissing L quickly as he massages it into L’s hair. L sighs contently as Light’s fingers do their work, holding him close. “Happy Birthday, L.”

“Thank you, Light. This was… very nice.” He takes notes of the little things that make Light happy. Praise has always been a big one and praise is the very least he deserves for buying him six cakes from his favorite bakery. The fact that Light could even remember which cakes off of their vast menu was his favorite seemed like a  _ miracle _ . “You’ve made my past several birthdays worth celebrating.”

Light beams up at him, kissing him gently, a hand cupping the back of L’s neck. “Somehow, you always say the perfect thing.” There had always been a fear that he was.. overbearing. He knew L hadn’t been big on celebrating before he’d come into his life, but he had never been entirely sure what he had thought. All Light knew was that L had never told him to stop when given the opportunity.

“Let’s finish up here, you’re shaking like a leaf. And while I do find it quite cute, I think you’ll kill me if your lips turn blue before we finish up.” L grins, “Today might be my birthday, but who knows  _ what  _ you’ll pull tomorrow.”

Light playfully scoffs, rolling his eyes, “Nothing you’ll find out, I assure you.”

L laughs quietly, separating only for the time it takes to grab Light’s hair products and drag them closer. “You know, you should really invest in two-in-one products. Not only does it save time, but the environment.”

He snorts, “I’ll think about it.” He presses into L’s hand as he washes his hair. If Light’s being honest, his favorite part of these rain showers is how much less reluctant it makes L to becoming clean. L would rather be one with the rain and while Light hate it, he hates stopping him too. Sacrifices have to be made and L is always well worth it.

They soap each other up and Light resists the temptation to kiss every inch of L. There will be time to love every inch of him later. Hopefully when they’re dry and warm. So, he reminds himself to do that the moment it feels right. Self control, thankfully, is something Light Yagami has always excelled at. So, he pulls himself away with some struggle. “I’d say we’re pretty clean, ready to go back in.”

L smirks and leans in to press his forehead to Light’s, running his thumb across his lover’s lower lip. “I suppose it is.”

Light returns the smirk, grabbing their belongings and walking back into the stairwell. He can feel L’s eyes on him as he leaves and revels in it. He’s going to give him the treatment he deserves later, a fact they’re both well aware of.

They dry off, go back to their apartment and once again bundle up for warmth. Because L is right, if they both get sick from this, Light will be annoyed. Not that it’ll last long. L knows Light appreciates getting a break from case work even if the circumstances leading up to it aren’t the best.

“You hungry?” Light asks, his fingers gliding gently over L’s chest.

“I could eat.” L gently rubs Light’s jaw.

“Perfect.” Light pulls away sauntering off to the kitchen, L can’t help but gape. This wasn’t part of the game they were playing. Food was never part of the equation. He didn’t  _ want _ food to be part of the equation.

“Light….?”

“Are you going to eat dinner? I got you a strawberry parfait and a chocolate one as well. I figured a small break from cake would do you well.”

Oh.  _ Oh _ . Yes. This was fine. This was something he could work with. L enters the kitchen and crouches in his usual seat at the table. He doesn’t hesitate for a moment, digging right into them while Light works on a salad. They eat quietly, the tension from earlier still hanging in the air.

“I got you presents,” Light says softly, dabbing at his mouth lightly with a napkin.

“Oh? You know you don’t have to.”

“I  _ wanted _ to.” He gets up, striding towards their office. It had been a safe place to hide things considering how long L had been out. He leaves the large bag in the hall, just out of sight, tossing a small package L’s way. L leans forward, catching it and tearing into the wrapping. Light usually wasn’t too bad when it came to gifts. So, the disgust written on his face was of no surprise to Light

“Are these what I think they are..?”

“What do you think they are?”

“ _ Socks _ .” He holds the two pairs up side-by-side, grimacing. In his hands are two pairs of gaudy orange socks, one with pumpkins stitched into the sides and the other with fuzzy black cats. Needless to say, L was disappointed in him. “We  _ both _ agreed these things were sensory hell.”

He nods, “They sure are.” Light hasn’t worn socks in months. It’s been liberating. 

“ _ Why would you do this to me _ ?” The betrayal is evident and Light basks in it for a moment, throwing his head back as he laughs. He may live for praise, but this is still quite the reward.

“You dastardly criminal. Need I remind you that your laugh is naturally evil in nature, therefore making you more inclined to gathering suspicion? I’ve got my eye on you, Yagami. This might not be your most nefarious plot, but I believe there has been a fifteen percent increase in my suspicion that you’re a secret criminal mastermind who gets off on subjecting others to misfortune.” The fact that L manages to glare and keep his poker face relatively together makes it that much harder for Light to contain his laughter. So, he doesn’t. He laughs his nasty sharp laugh until he can barely breathe under the intensity of L’s gaze.

Light wipes away the tears welling in his eyes, “So... you want your--” He takes a deep breath, “your real presents?”

“Yes.”

Light nods, going into the hall and bringing the gift bag filled with presents over to L. He certainly seems much more pleased this time around. He noticed that among the books he’s received, it’s titles from authors- philosophers- that Light was smitten with. The works of Kant, Heraclitus, and Nietzsche had worked there way into the bag. He supposed he should have expected this, he and Light were known to engage in deep conversations on morality, it only made sense that Light would want to gift him with works that had inspired him. There’s a hand sewn wallet as well, something he can tell Light must have put so much effort into after acquiring the needed leather. He’d known Light had gotten back into sewing recently, yet he’d never expected something this sweet to come from it. From what he could tell, this was one of Light’s best works yet and he’d given it to him. L has the striking suspicion that if Light ever crafts a better wallet, he’ll try to subtly replace it. He’ll have to keep an eye on that. Lastly, he gets to a box of handcrafted chocolates, clearly imported, from a confectionery L had loved during one of their cases abroad. 

“You absolute angel,” L mutters setting his gifts down on the table. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Light smiles, running a hand through his hair with a faint blush across his cheeks, “I should be asking you that. You’ve.. given my life purpose. I don’t think my life would be anywhere close to fulfilling if we never met.”

L stands, leaning over to catch Light’s lips in a kiss. “I could say the same.”

“Thank god,” He murmurs, stealing another kiss.


End file.
